The present invention relates to the operation of steam turbines and electric power plants and more particularly to the implementation of a multiple digital computer control system in the operation of steam turbines and electric power plants.
In the concurrently filed patent application Ser. No. 413,275, there is presented background information which lays a foundation for the significance of the application of redundancy and multiple computer concepts to the operation of electric power plants. In the same patent application, there is described a preferred embodiment of a power plant operated by a multiple computer control system.
The present patent application contains the disclosure set forth in Ser. No. 413,275 and it is directed to system aspects which relate to the structuring of a noncontrolling computer so that it can smoothly and efficiently come into control when a computer transfer is to be executed.
In the present application, no representation is made that any cited prior patent or other art is the best prior art nor that the interpretation placed on such art herein is the only interpretation that can be placed on that art.